The Lost Scouts
by WashuSGU
Summary: My first fic so tell me if it stinks. A spin on the Moon Kingdom before Queen Serenity.


The Lost Scouts

Serena was sitting on her bed goofing off as usual when Luna walked in the room. She was an average sized cat with no marks worth mentioning except the small crescent moon on her forehead, which was her sign of office.

"Oh Serena!" Luna cried in exasperation. "Why couldn't you be more like Moonlight. Every time I see you, you are eating, sleeping, or fantasizing about Darien. You are hopeless." With that she flopped down on the nearest pillow and prepared to get Serena on task.

"How could I be like moonlight?" Serena asked very confused. "It doesn't do very much and in fact it does less than me. Besides, that isn't all I do. I'm also Sailor Moon and I save the world and stuff."

Luna looked up at her somewhat strangely trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then she realized what had happened. She had spoken aloud instead of to herself as she had thought. If Artimis ever found out she had mentioned Moonlight, she would be in a lot of trouble. Then again, as the Princess of the Moon she probably had a right to know the story. Luna decided that she was going to tell Serena, but she would use the Lunar Mind Meld so that she could wipe it from her active mind and put it into her subconscious.

"Serena," she said resigned. "When I said Moonlight, I wasn't referring to the light of the moon. I was speaking about Sailor Moonlight, one of the Lost Scouts."

Serena looked at Luna. "Lost Scouts?" she asked, "Do you mean there are more scouts and you didn't tell me? Why are they lost? What happened to them? Who is Sailor Moonlight?" She fired the questions at Luna without allowing her to answer.

"Serena please." She finally yelled. "If you will shut your mouth long enough to listen then I will tell you. Sheesh."

She replied, "Alright Luna. I'm listening so spill it." She closed the book she was "studying" and got on the floor to give Luna her undivided attention.

"Very well." She said. Then she whispered "Lunar Mind Meld" and a narrow beam of light shot from her forehead to Serena's. "Serena, you must stay silent and not interrupt the story. Just watch and learn." With that, she closed her eyes and started the story oblivious to Serena's cry of shock.

Before History began and prehistory ended, there were no humans on Earth. This was before the Great Migration. The beings known now as humans were on a second moon called Eire that orbited the earth. The moon had been green and beautiful and the people happy. The moon was separated into three kingdoms: The Sun Kingdom of the north, The Star Kingdom of the south, and the Moon Kingdom that was at the equator. That was before the Great Migration and the events that lead up to the disaster. 

__

Eire

The year 2594 

5 years before the great Migration

Celeste, the queen of Moon Kingdom of Eire, sat upon her throne lost in thought. More and more often the people found her like this. Sitting on her throne and peering at the stars. She could not help it. She felt something missing from her life and had no idea where to find it. She was also worried about the people. They knew that the planet was falling into crime but the people didn't know how to fight. They had been at peace since the beginning. Only now, something she didn't understand had come and as a result, she was slowly losing control to the evil. This train of thought always left her tired and depressed so she went to see her advisor.

When she walked into her bedchamber, she found Lunar, her advisor, already there. There was no one in the kingdom that she trusted more than the advisor whose name was Lunar. He had been born with a birthmark on his forehead that showed the crest of the royal family. The person who had the birthmark was immediately placed into training to be a royal advisor to the monarch. Strangely, almost as soon as an heir to the throne was born, an advisor was discovered. There was never more than one advisor per monarch so the parents of the child were always honored. Lunar was also incredibly handsome. Whenever they went out she could tell that it was because she was there that he wasn't jumped in the street. He was in his late twenties and had the most gorgeous hair. It went down to the small of his back and was an almost silvery white. He was tall and had the build of an athlete yet his muscles never showed. As she studied him she remembered a time when they had come across an overturned car and a child was trapped beneath it. Without a thought Lunar had lifted and righted the car and they had continued on their way. She had never mentioned it but always wondered how he managed it.

Lunar was also worried about the kingdom. Whenever Celeste was depressed, his forehead would burn and he would search her out to comfort her. This time however, it was Celeste that found him.

"Majesty, what is the matter?" he asked. "Is it about your consort?" Lunar knew that Celeste's husband to be and consort was pressing her to get on with the whole marriage thing but he knew that Celeste wasn't ready yet.

"No, it is not that. I just wish I knew what to do about my people. There is continued unrest and they grow more anxious for a solution." She turned and looked out of the window at the other moon that was in orbit with them around the planet. "Oh please, give me an answer, give me a way. You have guarded us for so long and I am afraid." Then she bowed her head and a single tear fell on the windowsill. "Please, help us." This last plea was made in a whisper before the tear hit the sill. When it did hit, there was a chiming like that of crystal being struck. Celeste gasped when she opened her eyes and saw a small round crystal lying where her tear had fallen.

"What on Eire… Could this be the answer to my prayer?" Without another thought, she picked up the crystal and screamed.

__

Greetings daughter of the moon.

Who are you and where am I?

_You are within the Imperium Silver Crystal, and we are the makers of the crystal._

The Imperium what? I'm sorry, I don't understand. Are you the answer I was searching for?

_Yes child, we were sent to help you on your journey. When you picked up the Imperium Silver Crystal, you unlocked the power it holds and pulled it inside of yourself. We are here to but explain a bit of it's potential. Given time, its other wonders will become known to you. Therefor you must listen child._

If this is the way I can help my people I will listen gladly and well. I am yours to command. If I may ask, when you say we, who else is with you?

_We are one and we are none daughter. The light and the darkness, the cold and the warmth, the love and the hate are a part of us as we are a part of it. There is no one else here but everyone is here. For we are none and we are all one. _

That is a strange thing to grasp but I will except it as you say. What must I do to save my people great one?

_If you choose to take up this path, you will experience joy, as you have never known it but also unbearable pain that you must bear. You must form alliances that you know will lead to betrayal and forgive them their deceit. Above all, you must love those you kill and those who would kill you no matter the circumstances. Do you agree to take this path and swear never to give it up?_

This I promise to the fullest of my abilities and more great one. The road you describe makes me wish to tell you no and leave this place. However, I cannot let my people down that way so I agree to your task and will try my best.

_We can ask no more from you child. Very well, here is the answer to your prayer and may those who created us watch over you. May the moon shine on your face always our daughter._


End file.
